


Fiesta de cadáveres

by Left_hand



Series: Locoism (BokuOi series) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Proceded con precaución, Temas fuertes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: La vida es un sinvivir y se va cuando menos lo esperamos. Nótese la referencia a GF.





	Fiesta de cadáveres

Boku-chan no deja de hablar papachurrias desde anoche. Maquina a mil por segundo.

―Si desde entonces aprendiéramos a convertir el café en cacao, la vida sería otra. Sin temor a equivocarme, Chico Kawaii. Nuestro arte nunca se vendió tan bien y París nos rechazó tantas veces que siento más desprecio hacia mí que hacia ellos. Nos faltó azúcar, excentricismo (¡vaya!) y tú nunca me lo dijiste así. Me amas con todas las de la ley, ¿no es así? Equivocado o no, es así y es una marca. Yo no me atrevería a dañarlos jamás porque esta es la mejor noche de la vida y no sé si la merezco. Tampoco quiero arruinarla. No dejes que la arruine; no se rompen moldes, Chico Kawaii.

―Lo sé, Boku-chan, solo descansa.

―No entiendo, eres demasiado bueno. Si me das la mano, prometo que nunca te haré llorar, Chico Kawaii. De hecho, limpiaré esas lágrimas que tienes justo ahora. Sólo tienes que decir dos palabras, sólo eso. Yo estoy bien, aunque no creo poder cerrar los ojos. Algo me taladra el cerebro, por favor, dime que lo estoy haciendo bien. Estamos bien aquí, ¿verdad? Me duelen los párpados.

―Lo estamos, Boku-chan. 

Boku-chan sonríe lánguido. A mí se me saltan más lágrimas en los ojos.

―Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que te escucho reír, me gustaría ser rico y millonario y billonario y lo que siga. Dímelo de nuevo, Tooru. No nos equivocamos, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, verdad? Dime que no, por favor. Dime que París todavía nos guarda un lugar y que el té de la mañana no estará caliente, no como antes. Chico Kawaii, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Es el arco que da al Quai de Conti? ¿La Place de la Concorde? Chico Kawaii, Kawaii-kun, ¿dónde estás? ¿Y quién apagó las luces?

No puedo más. Los ojos rapaces de Bokuto bailan perdidos, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y a mí se me evaporan las fuerzas.

No soy capaz de decirle que todo está bien. 

―Estoy aquí —musito a cambio.

―Y yo también, ¿verdad? Yo también estoy aquí. Oye, ¿sigues llorando?

―No, Boku-chan… 

―Qué mentiroso me… saliste, Chico Kawaii. 

Le tiembla la voz, todo comienza a derrumbarse. Su mano encuentra mi cara y yo no puedo más: me abalanzo contra él y, pese a todo, intento besarlo.

―Nada de besos, Chico Kawaii, lo dijo el doctor. Qué ilegal.

―Bésame, Boku-chan… Kotaro… Por favor... Prométeme que volverás a besarme como lo hacías antes. Necesito al tú de antes… Por favor. Necesito que no te vayas. No me dejes.

―Nunca me llamas Kotaro, a menos que…

―Dime que volveremos a París, a besarnos en el cine-club y  en lo alto del parque, en la biblioteca y en esa pequeña librería que tanto nos gusta; frente a tu padre, contra las molduras baratas de un hotel...

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Chico Kawaii? 

―Dime que nos volveremos a ver, siempre siempre  _ siempre _ … Boku-chan, necesito que me lo digas, necesito que me lo prometas. 

Pero Boku-chan no es de promesas. Se convirtió en un imbécil a fuerza de besar el tiempo y yo uno más junto a él. Boku-chan me ruega que le cierre los ojos, me explica que ya no siente nada, pero yo soy incapaz de liquidar a circunstancia. Solo puedo seguir rogándole.

―Chico Kawaii, nunca visitamos el puente de peldaños al río. Ese que siempre veíamos a lo lejos, lo recuerdo como algo borroso pero al fin y al cabo increíble. ¿Tú lo recuerdas? 

―Lo recuerdo… Boku-chan…

―Vayamos una vez. Necesito pintar cómo se ve desde arriba del pretil. 

―Así será, Boku-chan… ―sorbo los mocos que ya se me escurren. Boku-chan sonríe y entre su ceguera tan inmensa se inclina para permitirme besarle. Un último beso, eso es todo lo que necesitamos.  _ Yo sí necesito una promesa.  _

Por alguna razón, sin embargo, ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer eso.

― ¿Qué pasa, Chico Kawaii?

― Kotaro, eres lo mejor que le pasó a mi aburrida vida…

―Chico Kawaii, Kawaii-kun, ¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? ¿Nadie va a prender la luz todavía?

―La luz está prendida, Boku-chan… 

_ Oh. _

Por primera vez en la noche veo la sonrisa de Bokuto dudar. Es un segundo, una cosa de nada, pero basta para que a mí se me escape la vida entre los dientes. 

― ¿Estoy muerto, Chico Kawaii?

Ya no sé si tengo lágrimas para llorar. Me quiebro en mil pedazos. Alguien devuélvame al Boku-chan de antes, al que bailaba en las frecuencias más altas y las más bajas por igual, siempre al natural. Es todo lo que pido. 

Boku-chan me toma el rostro entre ambas manos y me planta un beso como puede. Yo se lo devuelvo sin fuerzas.

―Chico Kawaii, ¿estamos muertos?

No respondo.

No tiene que saberlo, no así.

Boku-chan intenta sonreírme de nuevo, pero hay miedo en sus ojos amarillos. Quiere pensar que todo estará bien; yo también quisiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, ya es muy tarde para ambos, y el agarre de Bokuto sólo se afloja más y más aunque yo no me atreva a soltarlo. No pienso abandonarlo nunca más.

Inesperadamente, escucho su risa. Suena a bruma. ―Me amas con todas las de la ley, ¿no es así, Oikawa? 

―Justo así, Kotaro…

―Entonces está bien. Estaremos bien.

Bokuto no cierra los ojos, pero la vida se le escapa de ellos y yo me deshago en llanto contra su cuerpo. 

_ Eso espero… _

**Author's Note:**

> Bajo la temática de "Adicciones. ¿Qué significa no estar funcionando?"


End file.
